Cinta Adalah
by Selang Regulator
Summary: Kisah dimana arti cinta menurut mereka berdua./complete


**DISCLAIMER**

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation; Crypton Future Media

Story © Selang Regulator

 **WARNING**

Typo(s) bertebaran, tidak terlalu menyangkut EYD atau KTT, AU, maybe, picisan, abal, alur tidak beratur, sudut pandang tidak jelas, gaje, beberapa figuran tanpa nama, dan lain-lain

Cerita ini adalah fiksi, baik nama tokoh, waktu, tempat, dan kejadian di dalamnya, sama sekali tak ada hubungan dengan kenyataan

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

.

.

 **[[ Cinta Adalah…** **]]**

.

.

.

Miku berjalan sambil sesekali mengoleskan masker buah ke wajahnya, langkahnya terhenti di dekat pintu yang mengarah ke ruang keluarga. Dirinya mendapati Fukase yang sibuk dengan game yang ia mainkan. Miku tersenyum kecil. Dengan pelan, ia melangkahkan kaki menuju pemuda itu, Miku semakin dekat dengannya.

"Miku, kau ingin main tidak?"

Miku terkejut, hampir menjatuhkan mangkuk berisi masker buah miliknya. Usaha mengejutkan Fukase gagal. Pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang, seraya menjulurkan _joy stick_ ke arahnya. Ajakan itu membuat Miku berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia menyerahkan mangkuk itu di hadapan Fukase.

"Terkecuali kau memakai ini juga,"

Fukase menatap mangkuk tersebut, kemudian beralih menatap Miku. Sebuah helaan napas keluar dari mulut pemuda itu.

"Baiklah, oleskan benda cair dan bau itu di wajahku," ucap Fukase. "Tapi jangan terlalu banyak," lanjutnya.

Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu mengoleskan pelan masker buah itu di wajah Fukase. Setelah usai, Miku tersenyum puas.

"Selesai, dan sekarang berikan _joy stick_ itu," perintah Miku, ia duduk di samping Fukase yang wajahnya sama dengan gadis itu; di lapisi oleh masker buah.

"Baiklah, aku yang akan mengalahkanmu duluan,"

"Tidak, tidak, aku yang akan mengalahkanmu," potong Miku. Mereka berdua bermain dengan sengit, sesekali di warnai canda tawa dari lelucon yang di buat Fukase.

 _Cinta adalah…saat kita melakukan sesuatu bersama-sama._

.

.

"Hachuuu…"

Untuk beberapa kalinya Fukase kembali bersin. Hidungnya memerah, matanya terlihat sayu. Tangannya ia gerakkan untuk mengusap hidung, sesekali membenarkan letak kain basah yang berada di keningnya.

"Fukase, apa kau merasa baik-"

"-Hachuuu…Un, kurasa belum," jawab Fukase lemas. Miku yang datang kini duduk di samping kasur, seraya menyentuh pipi pemuda itu yang kini memerah. Panas. Hawa itu mengalir melalui tangannya. Gadis itu menatap khawatir ke arah Fukase.

"…A-aku merasa…lapar…" gumam Fukase.

Miku yang mendengar apa yang di ucapkan pemuda itu kini panik. "Oh, o-oke, baiklah, t-tunggu sebentar," dan dirinya segera turun menuju dapur untuk memasakkan sesuatu. Tak beselang lama, Miku kini kembali menjuku kamar bersama nampan dengan mangkuk berisikan bubur. Uap air masih mengepul di mangkuk itu.

"Aku membawakanmu bubur," Miku duduk di samping kasur. "Ayo makanlah,"

Fukase membuka mulutnya. "…Aaa…"

Miku hanya tersenyum kecil, mengambil sedikit bubur lalu meniupnya pelan, seraya menyuapkan sesendok demi sendok bubur kedalam mulut Fukase.

 _Cinta adalah…membuatku merasa nyaman ketika aku sakit._

.

.

Fukase menguap, melangkah gontai menuju kamar mandi. Ia masih ingat pesan ibunya jika sebelum tidur Fukase harus menyikat giginya. Tangannya meraih knop pintu kamar mandi, memutar dan membuka pintu putih itu.

Tak sengaja ia melihat Miku tengah menyikat giginya, gadis itu menatap ke arah Fukase. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, lalu Fukase mulai merasakan wajahnya memanas dan tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Oh, Maafkan aku," kata Fukase, lalu menutup pintu. Ia bersandar pada pintu itu, sambil membayangkan Miku yang tengah menyikat giginya. Wajah Fukase merona.

 _Cinta adalah…berpikir bahwa kau terlihat cantik saat melakukan sesuatu yang sederhana._

.

.

Hujan lebat mengguyur, sesekali kilatan bersama suara gerumuh menyertai. Miku memejamkan matanya dengan terpaksa, dirinya tengah berada di balik selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Jdeerr!

"Kyaaa…" Miku ketakutan. Suara petir itu tidak membuat dirinnya enak, ia sudah berada di balik selimut semenjak hujan lebat turun. Tiba-tiba sebuah tepukan mendarat di kepalanya. Dirinya meringkuk ketakutan.

"Hei, tenanglah, ini aku,"

Miku membuka matanya, ia kenal suara itu. Dengan perlahan ia membuka selimutnya, mendapati Fukase telah duduk di samping Miku. Gadis itu menatap bingung ke arah Fukase.

"Sedang apa kau di sini-"

"Menemanimu,"

"Hah?"

Fukase menghela napas. Lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, pura-pura memejamkan mata. "Kau takut pada-"

Jdeerr!

Miku kembali meringkuk di dalam selimut. Sementara pemuda itu hanya bisa kebingungan dengan reaksi dari Miku. Dengan perlahan, tangan Fukase menyentuh kepala Miku yang berada di balik selimut, mengusap pelan agar gadis itu merasa sedikit tenang.

 _Cinta adalah…bersama denganmu menghadapi kuatnya hari._

.

.

Miku menekan beberapa tombol pada _joy_ _stick_ yang sedang ia mainkan. Sesekali dirinya mendecih akibat sesuatu yang membuatnya kesal pada layar TV.

"Bagaimana permainannya?"

Miku yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Fukase itu langsung menjawab.

"Sangat sengit, Bung," kata Miku, pandangannya tak teralihkan. "Kau sendiri, bagaimana dengan adonannya?"

Fukase tersenyum, seraya tangannya mengaduk sebuah adonan yang berada di mangkuk besar. "Cukup baik,"

Jarak mereka tak terlalu jauh, antara ruang keluarga dan dapur, tidak ada yang membatasi; terkecuali sofa empuk dan beberapa anak tangga yang kecil.

 _Cinta adalah…belajar menyukai apa yang kau sukai._

.

.

Fukase memandang aneh pada kerdus besar yang terbungkus rapi dengan kertas warna. Seingatnya ia tak memesan apapun dari toko _online_ . Jikalau memesan, Miku pasti akan mengatakan sesuatu padanya, tapi gadis itu tidak memberitahunya apapun. Kecurigaan pemuda itu semakin bertambah. Apakah ini terror dari seseorang? Atau kiriman seseorang yang nyasar ke tempatnya? Namun kotak besar itu kemudian sedikit bergerak, Fukase mengambil jarak. Ia mulai penasaran dengan isi kotak tersebut. Langkah demi langkah ia berusaha mendekati, tangannya tergerak untuk membuka kotak besar tersebut.

"-Kejutan!-"

"-Huwaaa!" Fukase terkejut. Seseorang baru saja keluar dari kotak tersebut, dan dirinnya mengenali orang itu. "Miku?"

"Selamat ulang tahun!" seru gadis itu. "Apa kau lupa dengan ulang tahunmu sendiri? Dasar payah,"

Miku melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Fukase yang masih merasa bingung kini mengulas senyum, dirinya memaklumi pikirannya yang sedikit lupa. "Maafkan aku, tapi, terimakasih atas ini semua dan aku sangat suka,"

Ucapan Fukase membuat Miku merona.

 _Cinta adalah…memberikan hadiah yang terbaik._

.

.

"…Hahahahaha…"

Mereka berdua tengah berada di ruang keluarga, tertawa akan sesuatu yang lucu terhadap cerita Fukase.

"Lalu kau tahu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Fukase seraya menahan tawanya. "Dirinya kembali terjatuh untuk yang ketiga kalinnya,"

Mereka berdua kembali tertawa. Miku sesekali memegangi perutnya yang sedikit terasa sakit akibat terlalu banyak tertawa.

 _Cinta adalah…berbahagia bersama._

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

 ***** Curahan Author

Hooaaamm…Tor kehabisan cerita T~T Dan apa ini? Pepes Ikan Saos Cabe XD /digoreng/ Ya, ya, mungkin aku akan melanjutkan bersemedi supaya bisa mendapatkan pencerahan yang baik /Njir/ Selamat bermuntah ria(?)/Woy/

Mohon beri oleh-oleh seperti Gantungan Kunci **Favs** , **Follows** Manis, **Reviews** Renyah yang ditaburi Bumbu **Kritik** dan **Saran** dari Anda!

Terimakasih telah membaca cerita **Selang Regulator**.

 **-** **「** **When's the next time you'll come back?** **」** **-**


End file.
